Some Fruit, a Dragon, and the First Mate
by BlueSnapDragon
Summary: Luffy never told the Starwhats about his first mate and best friend, Kyra, who is somewhere on the Grand Line waiting for him. A storm blows them to an island where dragons guard a huge treasure and where they also meet a mysterious girl and her pet dragon.


Hello everyone! This is one of my old fanfictions but I rewrote it almost completely. I loved the story but man I could not write to save the life of me. I hope you enjoy the new version of the same old story. Let me know what you think.

-BlueSnapDragon

The Sunny is drifting gently across the ocean, the Strawhat pirates are enjoying a peaceful afternoon of sunshine and relaxation between islands. Brook's music fills the air with a soft rhythm. They had sighted a Navy ship the day before and to make sure that they wouldn't be spotted by them the Strawhats had to blast the Sunny a bit off course. They were successful, they slipped by the Navy without them firing a cannon at the Sunny.

They're spending the day getting back on the correct path. Most of the Strawhats are taking the day to lay out in the sun, sleeping or catch up on reading. A couple on the other hand have decided to spend the afternoon arguing. "I'm obviously the first mate," Usopp cries at Zoro from across the deck.

"No you're not." Zoro states ever so calmly. He's laying out underneath some shade trying to sleep.

"I am too!" Usopp yells. "If I wasn't the first mate, what would make you the first mate?"

"I was the first to join," Zoro says back. "That automatically makes me the first mate." He doesn't bother once to open up he's eyes.

Usopp goes red, "That doesn't mean you're the first mate!" He pauses to think. "Luffy likes me the best, so the makes me the first mate." That's all that Usopp can come up with on the spot. He wears it honorable.

In between Usopp and Zoro lies Nami, Robin, and Chopper on brightly colored beach towels. Nami finally pushes herself up off her stomach and turns to her side. "Can you two stop arguing, I'm trying to take a nap," Nami yells at them. "And put an end to the argument, I'm the first mate. I'm the smartest after all." She grins.

Zoro and Usopp in sync jump up over Nami, "Like hell you are!" The three of them continue to bicker. They are seconds away from getting into a fight.

Robin clears her throat. They pause and look at her. "WHAT?" They snap.

She smiles and gives a small laugh. "Why don't you ask Luffy who is the first mate," Robin suggests.

"Good idea." They say and then rush over to the bowsprit. Luffy is perched onto of Sunny's golden head, fishing. He is very focused on the water. About an hour before, Luffy can snagged the most delicious looking fish he has seen so far in his life.

"Luffy!" All three of them shout up to him.

"Yeah?" Luffy replies. He doesn't turn back to look at them, he is way too focus on catching this fish to look back at them.

"Am I the first mate?" Usopp yells up at him.

"Nope!" Luffy replies. Usopp crashes to the ground in disappointment.

"Ha I told you I was," Zoro laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous," Nami snaps. "I'm the first mate, right Luffy." She smiles proudly. Zoro beams at her.

He's still very focused on the water. "You're not either," Luffy states. Nami's frowns. Zoro smiles down at them both.

"Ha! I knew it. I told you both that I was it," he boasts.

"You haven't meet my first mate yet," Luffy adds. Everyone hears Luffy say this. They all stop whatever they were doing and stare at him. Luffy notices the complete utter silence and turn to face his crew. "What?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?!" Everyone yells at Luffy in unison. He blinks.

"I haven't told you about our first mate?"

"NO!" They yell at him.

He begins to laugh. "I can't believe that I forgot to mention that," he says to himself.

"YEAH US TOO!" They yell.

"When were you going to tell us that there is another member to the crew," Usopp asks.

"Dunno. Probably when we find met up with her." Luffy says while getting back to his fishing.

"Her?" Nami asks in disbelief.

"Yeah." He says. "She's great, you all will love her."

"I think Luffy have an imaginary first mate," Chopper asks Nami.

"He could..." Nami says. Luffy finally puts down his fishing pole and jumps down off of Sunny's head and goes over to them.

"Luffy, who is your first mate?" Robin asks.

"My friend, Kyra. She grew up with me."

"How is she the first mate? She's not even here," Zoro asks.

"So."

Sanji, who managed to be the only one on the ship who didn't hear what Luffy said about there being another member of the crew, comes out of the kitchen carrying a tray full of brightly colored drinks. "Fresh passion fruit and pineapple smoothies."

"Oooh!" Luffy takes a smoothie without hesitation. The rest of the crew stands still in awe struck.

"What's wrong," Sanji asks them as he sets down the tray of drinks on the table near where Robin, Nami, and Chopper were laying.

"Apparently there's another member of the crew," Zoro says.

"What?" Sanji doesn't believe what Zoro is saying.

"They were arguing about who the first mate was and apparently we haven't even met her yet," Robin fills him in.

"I don't believe that there is another Strawhat," Brook sings, "I'm so excited to meet her."

"Her?!" Sanji is even more in shock now.

"Yeah," Franky says. "The first mate is his friend from back in the day."

"Her name is Kyra," Chopper cheers. He's jumping up and down.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Usopp decides to ask: "Do you even know where she is?"

"Nope," Luffy smiles. They all about fall. "Somewhere on the Grand Line."

"Luffy, how do you suppose we find her then? As far we know we could of all ready pass the island she was on," Sanji says.

Luffy shakes his head. "We haven't."

"How do you know?" Sanji and Nami yells at him. Luffy just shrugs. He finished his smoothie and sets it down on the tray with the others. He picks up a full glass. Sanji kicks his arm. Luffy falls face first into the ground.

"Hey," he groans.

"You have to share, Luffy," Sanji nags at him. A crack of thunder rips through the sky. While the Strawhats where arguing with their captain, they failed to notice the dark clouds that rolled in from across the sky. Waves begin to grow and the wind starts to howl, they work together to push the ship in a different direction. The clear sky is no longer to be found.

The storm catches everyone, especially Nami, off guard. "Everyone quick! We have to prepare Sunny for the storm," Nami shouts and they all scatter. Nami barks orders at the whole crew as they prepare the ship for the storm. Rain falls in sheets. Waves crash onto the deck of the Sunny. Wind rips through the sails they almost break. Working together the Strawhats get the ship secured in no time at all. They head in doors to take shelter from the storm. The storm grows and turns into a heavy hurricane. The Strawhats bunker down till the next day when the storm blows over. The hurricane had carried them even further off path. The ship settles outside huge, jagged rocks that create a wall around an island that isn't visible from the Sunny.

Robin is the first to wake up. She journeyed outside onto the decks of the Sunny. Immediately she notices the strange wall of rocks near the Sunny. She can make out ancient markings on the stones. She studies it for about twenty minutes before she goes and brings out a few books. There is something strange and familiar about the formation. An hour pass before Brook joins her on deck. He doesn't bother her and takes out his violin and starts to play a soft melody. One by one the crew wakes up: Sanji wakes up next and starts making a big breakfast for his crew mates, Franky starts to assess the damage of Sunny, Zoro comes out and begins working out. She jumps at the sight of the wall. Usopp and Chopper remain inside the Sunny both are hard at work with creating new weapons and medical research. Franky goes right into checking on damages the Sunny had endured during the night. Nami comes out rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She realizes that they are nowhere near where they're supposed to be. She hurries to check with her maps to see if where they are.

Nami lays maps all across the deck. She begins to study them trying to figure out where in fact they are. It takes about half an hour to finally get it and when she does she buries her head into her arms. Sanji brings out some coffee and sets some on the table next to Nami.

"What's wrong Nami-san," Sanji asks while sitting down.

"That rock formation is called Dragon's Ridge," she sighs, "which means we've been blown about 150 miles off course."

"That storm was a lot worse than I thought it was," Sanjis says.

Luffy emerges. He stretches his arms in the sun. His eyes immediately notices the impressive wall. "Whoa!" He runs over to the ships edge to get a better look. "What is that?"

"Dragon's Ridge," Robin informs him. He goes wide eyed. "It surrounds a giant island of the Galicia Kingdom. Legend says that the island was once inhabited by dragons. It says that the stones were raised from the sea by the 'golden king' dragon to protect his family from samurais that sailed to the island to hunt dragons for statues and those after the treasure hidden in the island. The marks on the stones are said to be imprints from the 'golden king's' scales when he pulled the stones from the water." Everyone on deck listens intently. "The kingdom is a fraction of the size now, mostly tourist travel to the ancient cities now."

"I want to go!" Luffy shouts.

"There is no visible path to the island," Nami says shutting him down.

"I can help you lead up to the island," Robin smiles, "we just need to follow the markings."

"Suuuper! I need some to stock up on some more cola and supplies to repair Sunny after the damage she took during the storm," Franky says as he strikes a pose.

"I'm sure Luffy will want to go explore the island once he hears the name," Nami says putting her hand to her forehead.

"Let's go after we finish breakfast," Sanji orders. They head in for breakfast before they set off for the new kingdom. Luffy spends about a minute and a half to eat his potion of the food and then starts asking Robin questions about the island, like if there were still dragons left. She explains that no one has seen a dragon there in over two hundred years. There isn't too much information available about the island. Its history has been lost in time.

"I want to go now!" Luffy wines as everyone is finishing their food. "I want to see dragons!"

"It's only a legend, Luffy, there's no such dragons there," Nami growls at him.

Luffy waits several moments before asking: "Can we please get going?" Nami glares at him, he backs off.

"Luffy, it's going to take a while to get through these rocks and to the island," she tries to explain to him. He frown and throws his head down to the table. The second they finish breakfast Luffy runs out to the deck all prepared to get to the island.

Nami walks out after him. "We're sailing through a maze of rocks, it's not like taking a walk in a park," she says, "it probably will take all day."

"Awww," Luffy cries.

"We could probably take the Mini Mary out ahead of the Sunny," Franky suggests.

"You know it will shut him up," Zoro says.

"Who's going to go with him," Sanji asks.

"Oh I want to go with him," Chopper says.

"I'll come too," says Usopp.

"I'll go to get a head start on shopping," Sanji says picking up a list off the table.

"Zoro, you're coming too," Luffy says pointing at Zoro.

"Sure," Zoro says getting up. With Sanji driving they head off towards the island on Mini Mary. It doesn't that them long to reach the break in the wall thanks to the tips given to them by Robin. The island stretches far across the cove, it is one of the biggest the Strawhats have seen so far on their journey. The island is almost completely covered in a thick jungle, all besides the harbor that rests right in front of the Mini Mary. The dock is huge but empty. There are only a few ships that are resting there. The harbor sits at the foot of the magnificent capital city of the Galicia Kingdom. Athens is entirely constructed out of ancient colored marble. In the center of the city stands a huge church with a bell town that can even be seen from the harbor. The citizens of the country are very religious; believing in many gods and even dragon that are long gone.

The city has grown old in last hundred years, losing citizens every day and vines have grown wildly all over the city. Those who still live there are preparing the city for the festival of life. The Strawhats immediately takes notices of the festivities. All kinds of sounds buzz through their ears. They tie the Mini Mary to the dock and head up the main street of Athens. They are met with the smells of sweet fruits, spices, and fresh bread. The street is packed with people watching street performers, buying trinkets from venders, and lining up for rides. Luffy is dazzled by the city and races to join in.

"Of corse he runs off before we go the plan," Sanji groans.

"I'm going to fallow him to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble...again," Zoro says walking off in the same direction as Luffy ran off in.

"I'll help you shop Sanji," Chopper says. "I need to refill the medicine stocks."

"I'll come you with you guys," Usopp says. "I want to find something worth buying." The three of them start shopping up and down the market picking up groceries and medicines. Sanji pays little attention to the festival, well besides when he spots a beautiful lady, and gets right into picking up groceries for the ship. He is having a hard time finding food in bulk because most food is being used for the festival. Chopper isn't having any problems, in fact he is finding some of the most rare herbs and roots that he can use in his medicine. Usopp on the other hand is stopping at every booth it seems like. He hasn't bought anything yet because he is holding out on something really special. The people of Athens notices that they are not from the island mainly because they are not dressed in silk togas.

One merchant takes particular notice to Usopp browsing at another stand. "Hey you! You're not from around her are you," a merchant shouts across the street at Usopp.

"Who? Me?" Usopp points at himself.

"Yes you! Come over here, I have something to show you," the merchant shouts again. Usopp quickly walks over to the stand with a bunch of random trinkets and jewelry. "I bet you've never seen a real dragon's egg before." He pauses for Usopp's reaction. He goes wide eyed. "Lucky for you I have one in stock today."

"What?! You actually have a dragon's egg?" Usopp yells with excitement. "Can I see it?"

"Yes you can!" The merchant reaches down beneath the stand and pulls out an oriental music box and sets it on the stand. "You have to promise me one thing, you can't tell anyone where you saw the egg. I don't want people going crazy wanting dragon eggs all the time."

"I promise!" Usopp agrees unknowingly. The merchant slowly opens up the box to revile a blue green egg the size of a medicine ball sitting still inside of the box.

"I can tell that you are a good man," the merchant speaks fast, "so I'll make you a deal, you can buy the egg for only 1,000 beri," the merchant smiles.

"Wow! Really? I figured that it so much more," Usopp pulls out his coin purse ready to pay the merchant.

"Whatcha got there Ralf?" A neutral voice rings from behind Usopp, it making him jump. Out of thin air appears a hooded figure. They are no taller than Luffy. Besides the Strawhats, they are the only one not dressed in a toga but instead they are wearing a light red hoodie that covers their head. There is a scarf that is wrapped around a good portion of their face too, it making their voice muffled. They also are wearing a pair of purple pants that stop half way down their calf. They are wearing old, blue sandals.

"I'm busy here with this…gentleman," the merchant grumbles.

"Got another dragon's egg?" They asks leaning down into the box.

"That is none of your business…now go away," the merchant closes the box in their face.

"Or is it another bird's egg painted to look like a dragon's egg?" The merchant turns bright red. "Yeah I thought so. You need to stop selling those to tourists."

"So that's not really a dragon's egg?" Usopp is sadden with disappointment.

"No…it is," the merchant says, "don't pay them any attention.

"It's not," they said. "It's just a bird's egg." Sanji and Chopper with bags in hand join up with Usopp at the stand. Chopper is in his human form in order to carry more bags.

"What's going on," Sanji asks Usopp.

"Your friend here almost bought a painted bird's egg thinking it was a dragon's egg," they informs him.

Sanji shakes his head, "You moron." He kicks Usopp across the back. Usopp goes flying away from the stand. "I can't even leave you alone for a minute."

"Calm down, Sanji, it was an honest mistake," Chopper says trying to calm him down.

The hooded person tills their head at the sight of Chopper. "Why are you covered in fur," they ask.

"I'm a reindeer," Chopper smiles, "but I ate the hito-hito fruit."

"Really?! That is awesome," they yell. The way they said awesome reminded Chopper of Luffy for some odd reason.

Chopper was about to ask about it but before he could he was interrupted by a roar coming from up the street in the crowd somewhere. They look up the street. The fair goers part down the middle of the street letting room for a charging emerald, scaly, clawed lizard creature about the size of a large dog. In its mouth it carries a black piece of fabric. Close behind the creature is Zoro, who is running after it.

The creature comes skidding to a halt and takes cover behind the hooded person talking to the other Strawhats. Zoro slides to a stop just inches in front of the hooded person. "Out of my way," Zoro says. "The lizard…thing took my bandana and I'm going to get it back even if I have to kill it."

"Like hell you are," they smirk back. "Stay behind me Gar, I'll take care of Cabbagehead."

"What did you call me?" Zoro shouts. A vain in his forehead pops.

"Ah…you don't want to get into a fight with Zoro," Chopper tries to settle the fight before it begins.

"I called you cabbagehead, cabbage head," they yell back completely ignoring Chopper.

"Fine. If I have go through you that's all right," Zoro growls losing one of his swords.

"Zoro don't fight," Chopper says trying to pull Zoro back. Zoro breaks his hold.

"Fine, challenge accepted," they say giving a big grin under their scarf.

"Don't even bother with him, Chopper, he's going to fight regardless of what you say," Sanji says turning away from the two. He starts to walk away, "I'm going to see if the Sunny has made it to port yet."

"You really shouldn't fight with Zoro, mister," Usopp says hiding behind the merchant, who is also looking a bit terrified.

"I would be more worried about your friend," the merchant says. He is quivering. In fact everyone around has stopped to watch in horror of the fight that is about to unfold. Whispers about Zoro arriving that morning and about how he doesn't stand a chance.

"You should just hand over my bandana, I don't want to hurt you. You really haven't done anything to me besides protecting that creature."

"I'm not the one who's going to get hurt," they say.

"Zoro, why do you always have to pick a fight," Usopp groans. "Ask them nicely for your bandana back."

"Listen to your friend, cabbage head, if you know what's good for you." Zoro, of course, doesn't. He draws his swords, placing one in his mouth and takes one in each hand.

"You're the one who could get hurt," he mumbles.

"We'll see who will win," they says. "Gar I want you to go sit over there with the reindeer." The lizard creature goes over to Chopper and sits down at his feet. Zoro swings his sword at them creating a huge razor sharp gust. The gust disappears and the hooded figure is holding Zoro's swords one in each hand. The moment of his swords was swallowed by the hooded person. Zoro is shocked at what happened. He has never encountered someone who could just stop one of his attacks by just grabbing one of his swords. Zoro has to rethink the strength of his opponent.

Zoro pulls back his swords and out of their hands. The figure makes a fist and is about to strike but then a man in a guard's uniform intervenes by jumping in between Zoro and the hooded person. He carries a long staff that has a blade attached to one of the sides.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not get into fights with the tourists?" The guard pushes the hooded person further away from Zoro. The Galicia Kingdom is governed by the religious leads of the church, who always put the needs of the country and the citizens before their own needs. And to keep the kingdom safe the leaders hold a ceremony every other year to decide which children will be chosen to be a guard. They are raised to fighters but also are raised to be compassionate to the citizens. They are proven to be some of the strongest men and women in the world.

"He was threatening Gar," the hooded figure points blame at Zoro. The guard gives them a dumbfounded look. "Koda, come on you know me. I would never pick a fight."

The guard crosses his arms making sure he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else with his staff. "Yes you would." The guard turns away from the hooded person and to Zoro. "I'm sorry about this sir but what happened?"

"Her lizard creature thing ran up behind me and grabbed my bandana and ran off and hide behind him. And he won't give it back." The guard turns back to the hooded person. They shrug. "Make Gar give him back his bandana."

Off to the side, "Wasn't Luffy with Zoro?" Chopper points out to Usopp. As soon as Luffy's name is uttered Luffy comes running down the street. He's face is filled with some sort of food. He is being chased by a shop keeper.

"You said they were free," Luffy shouts back at the man.

"I said you could try one of free," the man shouts back at Luffy. They continue down the street.

Luffy passes them. "Hey guys!" he says as he continues to run by. The shop keeper runs by them. His face is turning red from chasing Luffy.

"There he is," Usopp says.

"Was that guy wearing a straw hat?" The hooded figure asks Zoro.

"Probably, unless a lizard dog stole that too," Zoro says. They turn so they are facing the direction Luffy ran off in.

"Hmmm…" They wonder.

"Anyways, give the man back his bandana," Koda reinforces.

They mumble something, "Fine." They go over to the lizard creature and kneels down so that they are at eye level with each other. They hold up they hand where it hovers underneath the lizard creature's mouth. After several seconds the creature drops the bandana to their hand. They stand back up and they walk back over to where Zoro is standing, he now has his swords put away. The hooded person gives the bandana back to Zoro.

"You didn't win by the way," they inform Zoro. Before walking off in the direction Luffy ran off in. The lizard creature follows close behind them.

"No you didn't! You quit," he yells.

They wave to them behind them as they disappear into the crowd. "Sorry about her," the guard apologies to Zoro. Chopper and Usopp comes back over to them.

"Her," Usopp asks sounding shock.

"Yes, she always gives tourists a hard time. She always picks fights with those who she thinks can handle themselves," Koda explains to them. "I think she's just angry at her brother for leaving her here instead of their home." He rambles. "Anyways…enjoy yourselves on the island." He bows to them before walking off to attend to other duties.

Zoro starts off in the same direction as Luffy and the mysterious girl. "Where are you going Zoro," Chopper asks.

"I'm going to go find that girl," he growls.

"Why," Usopp asks.

"It seems that she know Luffy, I want to find out why," Zoro says. Chopper and Usopp hurry after him.

Down the road some ways Luffy is still being chased by the man. Luffy looks back at the store owner and tries to apologies again. Luffy then crashes into Nami and Brook. They had reached the island a lot sooner than they had anticipated. They docked the Sunny and set out in search of the rest of the Strawhats. Unable to stop the store own crashes into them as well.

"Well we found Luffy," Brook laughs while getting up.

The shop owner is about to saw something but starts screaming and runs off as soon as he sees Brook.

"It's like he had ever seen a talking skeleton before," Brook laughs to himself. He helps Nami up.

"What did you do this time Luffy," Nami groans while dusting herself off.

"Nothing, I just took a bunch of samples of some tasty fruits," Luffy says picking of the fruit that he took. "Here try some!" Luffy offer them each a tennis ball sized yellow fruit. They each take one. Their eyes widen from delight.

"These are wonderful," Brook sings.

"I know!" Luffy yells. "They're even better than apples!"

"They are really good but you should return the rest," Nami demands as she finishes her piece.

"There aren't any left," Luffy's voice is muffled. Nami looks over at him. He had shoved the rest of the fruit into his mouth.

"You fool!" Nami yells hitting Luffy on the top of his head, knocking him down to the ground. "Then go back and pay for them!"

"Ow," Luffy whines. Luffy sits up and sees the same lizard creature that had stolen Zoro's bandana looking at him from the street. He turns back up the street and makes a deep barking sound.

"Hey what is that," Luffy asks points towards it.

"It looks like a giant lizard," Brook says. Luffy stands up and makes a dash towards it. The creature quickly jumps to the side, dodging Luffy. Luffy crashes into the gutter. The creature looks down at Luffy. Luffy stretches his arms up trying to catch it. The creature shutters back and then dashes into the nearby ally. Luffy jumps to his feet and starts running after the creature. He follows the creature from in between the buildings. It is very fast but Luffy is just as fast. He keeps up pretty well with the creature. The creature lets out a cry every couple of steps. Luffy finally is able to corner the creature in a dead end.

"I've got you now!" Luffy giggles slowly approaching the creature. The creature looks about in distress and continues to cry. Luffy lunges at the creature but the creature jumps onto the side of the building. It digs it sharp claws into the marble slabs. It climbs up the building. The creature leaps over to the next building trying, escaping from Luffy. Luffy stands at the foot of the building looking up at the creature in amazement at the strength of the creature.

Luffy stretches his arm all the way up the side of the building and grabs ahold of the edge and launches himself up the side. Luffy spots the creature and charges after it. He follows the creature over the tops of the building. He stops suddenly and throws his arm at the creature again. This time it work. He wraps his arm tightly around the creature. Luffy's arms retracts into him. The creature struggles to break free from Luffy's grip. In one final attempt to break free, the creature bites down on Luffy's arm. Its teeth break through Luffy's skin. He starts to bleed.

"Ow ow ow!" Luffy cries out. He throws the lizard creature down against the stone roof of the build. The stone cracks around its body. It is knocked out cold. Luffy unwinds his arms from around the creature. He kneels down to get a better look at the creature. He then jumps up with his arms stretched out triumphantly. "I caught a dragon," Luffy shouts to the heavens.


End file.
